As the rapid development of mobile communications and mobile terminals and particularly the popularity of smart mobile terminals, it becomes one of basic necessities in the era of smart mobile terminals for people to access WiFi so as to surf the Internet, browse web pages, download data and watch online videos. Both WiFi hotspots at home and WiFi hotspots deployed in shopping malls by operators can only be accessed after identity authentication of a subscriber. Regardless of a broadband subscriber or a mobile subscriber, the subscriber generally needs to have an account and a password by which he/she can access the Internet and use network services after inputting them. A PPPoE dialup authentication approach is an approach for authenticating through an account and a password provided by an operator.
The PPPoE is a network tunneling protocol that encapsulates the Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) into an Ethernet framework. Since the PPP is integrated into the PPPoE, it can implement functions that can't be provided by a traditional Ethernet such as identity authentication, encryption, compression and the like, and also applies to protocol systems providing subscribers with access services by using an Ethernet protocol, such as a cable modem, Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) and the like. Such a standard connection having a login and command also facilitates accounting by an access provider.
For charges and profit model considerations, operators a new generation of home gateway product, i.e., ADSL access box, also referred to as ADSL Modem. Such a device has functionality of a WiFi access point, but a mobile terminal using the device can't work, due to its bridging mode, through being authenticated only once, which is the case for ordinary routing devices. However devices accessing the Internet through ADSL access boxes are required to be authenticated separately. Existing mobile terminals generally haven't PPPoE dialup functionality, which brings inconvenience for the mobile terminals to access the Internet through a PPPoE approach. In addition, PPPoE error codes specified in the protocol are not abundant enough, and not friendly enough for operators and users of mobile terminals, while most major operators also have a set of error codes defined by themselves, thus an error code conversion needs to be performed and a method and system for managing error codes are desired accordingly.